Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker es un juego en desarrollo de la [[Saga Metal Gear|saga Metal Gear]] que será lanzado para PSP en 2010. Explicará la historia de Big Boss y los eventos que le llevaron a fundar Outer Heaven. El juego fue anunciado oficialmente en la conferencia de prensa de E3 de Sony el 2 de Junio de 2009. Hideo Kojima es escritor, director y productor del juego. El tema del juego se titula "Heavens Divide". La historia toma lugar en 1974, diez años después de los eventos de Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, cuatro años después de Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, y dos años después del proyecto Les Enfants Terribles. Transcurre en Costa Rica y muestra la creación de Outer Heaven. La fecha de su lanzamiento es el 29 de Abril en Japón, 25 de Mayo en Norteamérica y 28 de Mayo en Europa. Argumento [[Archivo:Peace Walker Cast.jpg|right|300px|thumb|El elenco de Peace Walker.]] En Costa Rica en 1974, un ejército desconocido de soldados bien equipados ha tomado el indefenso país. Los soldados también han adquirido una cabeza armada nuclear llamada "Peace Walker", para dar la mayor explosión y compensar la disuasión de su última cabeza nuclear. Big Boss es solicitado para salvar el país, junto a sus Militaires Sans Frontieres (Soldados Sin Fronteras). Posteriormente, se descubre que los soldados que invadieron el país fueron financiados por la CIA, de manera que si Big Boss lucha contra ellos, se convertirá en un enemigo para América. Eventualmente, Big Boss y sus soldados pasan a fundar Outer Heaven. En el Tokyo Game Show de 2009, Kojima dijo que la renuncia del Presidente Richard Nixon en Agosto de 1974 será un factor de la historia del juego. También dijo: La historia de Solid Snake llegó a su fin en MGS4. Pero todavía hay mucho que contar en relación a la historia de Naked Snake. La Guerra Fría fue un tiempo en el que las personas, fuesen buenas o malas, se vieron manipuladas por varios factores, y entonces se hacían buenas o malas. Lo mismo va para Liquid Snake, y llegaremos a ver justamente lo que ocurrió con él. Kojima también reveló que van a haber flashbacks de los eventos de MGS3 y que el tema principal del juego será la disuasión nuclear.Kojima talks Peace Walker. GameSpot. Accessed 2009-10-14. (inglés) Personajes Hacia Septiembre de 2009, solamente Big Boss estaba confirmado como personaje. El 23 de Septiembre de 2009, Konami abrió la página oficial de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, con una comprensiva lista de personajes y sus actores de doblaje japoneses. [http://www.konami.jp/mgs_pw/en/index.html Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Site] En la Sesión 102 del reporte de Kojima Productions el equipo de doblaje en inglés fue anunciado. Naked Snake/Big Boss será doblado por Akio Ōtsuka y David Hayter, los cuales le doblaron previamente en MGS3 y MPO. Hideyuki Tanaka y Christopher Randolph, que han doblado a Otacon previamente, van a volver doblando a Huey, un científico nuclear que tiene un aire a Otacon. Kikuko Inoue (que dobló previamente a las versiones japonesas de Rosemary en MGS2 y MGS4, The Boss en MGS3, y Sunny Gurlukovich en MGS4) será la voz de Chico, Vanessa Marshall (que previamente hizo las versiones en inglés de Olga Gurlukovich en MGS2 y EVA en MPO) será la voz de Strangelove, Tara Strong (que dobló a Elisa y Ursula en MPO) doblará a Paz Ortega Andrade, y Steven Blum (que hizo la voz de Gene en MPO) volverá como el personaje Ramón Gálvez Mena.THE KOJIMA PRODUCTIONS REPORT Session 102 (inglés) De acuerdo con los créditos de voz de la demo de Peace Walker lanzada en Diciembre de 2009, Suzetta Miñet (voz en inglés de EVA en MGS3) y Grant Albrecht (voz en inglés de The End en MGS3) volverán para doblar a personajes del juego. De manera similar, en los créditos de la versión TGS 2009 de la demo, Misa Watanabe (la voz japonesa de EVA en MGS3 y MPO), Osamu Saka (voz japonesa de Sergei Gurlukovich en MGS2 y de The End en MGS3), y Takeshi Aono (voz japonesa de Roy Campbell en MGS, MGS2 y MGS4 y de Granin en MGS3) también volverá para doblar a personajes en Peace Walker. Modo de juego En un trailer en la E3 de 2009 fue revelado que Big Boss podrá agacharse y caminar, al igual que en el modo de juego de Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. El mismo trailer mostró a Big Boss andando a través de junglas y colgándose sobre un lado de un puente de suspensión para evitar ser detectado. En una conferencia de prensa de Julio de 2009, Kojima dijo que los jugadores podrán personalizar a Big Boss antes de empezar una misión. Los jugadores también podrán elegir entre jugar de manera sigilosa o adentrar con sus armas de fuego en acción. Si eligen ser sigilosos, su arsenal será el adecuado para un movimiento más quieto. Además, habrá una nueva característica de "crecimiento", que permitirá a Big Boss "evolucionar", de manera similar a juegos de rol y a algunos de disparos en primera persona. Además, van a haber varios tipos de cajas de cartón. [http://kotaku.com/5316237/kojima-on-peace-walker-this-game-is-an-mgs5+class-game Kojima On Peace Walker: "This game is an MGS5-class game"] (inglés) thumb|left|Un ejemplo de caja de cartón del juego. En Agosto de 2009 la revista Japonesa de juegos Famitsu reportó que Peace Walker va a contener un modo de juego multijugador co-operativo, y un trailer se pudo ver en el Gamescon 2009 con el juego co-operativo en acción. El juego permitirá que de dos a cuatro jugadores jueguen juntos, ayudándose entre sí a superar misiones, como por ejemplo un jugador utiliza al otro para poder acceder a lugares más altos. Los jugadores también podrán curar y revivir a sus compañeros, y hacer que los otros jugadores sigan los movimientos de un jugador. Famitsu también escribió sobre las diferentes cajas de cartón que se podrán encontrar en el juego, una de ellas tiene forma de tanque, y puede afectar al estado del jugador. (inglés) Otra novedad notable, es que cuando el menú de objetos/armas está puesto, el juego no se pausa. El juego no se puede pausar, en un intento de simular que "la vida real no se puede pausar". Una inspección más detallada del trailer de Gaemscon de 2009 revela más mecánicas y características del modo de juego. La inclusión de una especie de escudo hecho de material transparente, permitiendo al jugador defenderse y disparar al miso tiempo, la primera vez que un personaje jugable lo puede utilizar desde Metal Gear Online. Nuevos moviientos CQC, entre los que se incluye tirar a un enemigo a pocos metros. Un círculo rodea a cada jugador en co-operativo, que crece cuando está cerca de un compañero. Cuando estos círculos están conectados, los jugadores pueden intercambiar objetos, y las barras de salud de dos jugadores se unirán para hacer una barra mayor. Otras acciónes especiales como tener aliados que puedan enmarcar objetivos para esquivar o atacar. La habilidad de usar la la caja como un objeto escalable sin que se rompa. Cada jugador tiene nombres en clave especiales para distinguirse, como "Sneaking Snake" o "Battle Snake". La posibilidad de reclutar de Portable Ops vuelve a aparecer en este juego, solo que ahora, para poder reclutar a un soldado enemigo hay que utilizar un globo Fulton. Recientemente se descubrió que los enemigos reclutados son personajes jugables. http://www.joystiq.com/photos/metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-1-21-10/#2640563 (inglés) También se reveló recientemente que la Base Madre es un centro jugable utilizado para soldados capturados y desarrollo de armas. Los jugadores podrán añadir más instalaciones y expandir el tamaño original de la Base Madre reclutando más soldados/personal. Los soldados son distintos en aspecto y capacidades, y ayudarán a Snake de varias maneras como el equipo de la base. También se reveló que en adición al modo co-operativo de cuatro jugadores, Peace Walker tendrá la posibilidad de crear una batalla real entre tres jugadores en la que los participantes podrán formar equipos y luchar utilizando las capacidades Ad Hoc de la PSP. Desarrollo Hideo Kojima anunció oficialmente el juego en la conferencia E3 de 2009 de Sony, después de varios contadores para el anuncio en una página de Konami, dejando claro que el equipo que se encargó de Metal Gear Solid 4 volverá para desarrollar Peace Walker. Kojima está escribiendo, produciendo y dirigiendo el juego, y el juego no es algo no-canónico o una historia paralela. Kojima se refiere a ambos Peace Walker y Metal Gear Solid: Rising como Metal Gear Solid 5, mientras llamaba específicamente a Peace Walker como "el MGS5 dentro de mi."[http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/990/990448p1.html Kojima Focused on PSP Metal Gear] (inglés) Un trailer para el juego apareció en el E3 de 2009, descrito como el "enlace perdido" en la saga Metal Gear. El mismo reveló la aparición de multiples Big Bosses, indicando el multijugador o el modo de juego cooperativo, todo confirmado por Famitsu en Agosto de 2009. Los créditos finales del trailer indicaban que Kojima escribía, dirigía y producía el juego; Shuyo Murata es, además, otro escritor del juego; Yoji Shinkawa es el diseñador de personajes; y Kenichiro Imaizumi también está produciendo el juego. thumb|right|Un ejemplo del estilo [[Ashley Wood's empleado en las escenas de Peace Walker.]] Mientras desarrollaba Portabe Ops, Kojima originalmente planeó sólo crear las guías y conceptos para Peace Walker y dejar el resto para la siguiente generación de desarrolladores de Kojima Productions. Además, él estaba pensando en ser solamente el productor del juego y enfocarse en juegos que no se sitúan en la saga Metal Gear. Hizo los ajustes del juego en Costa Rica y creó una historia sobre temas relacionados con la amenaza nuclear y la Guerra Fría. Cuando todo empezó a parecer demasiado complejo para los jugadores más jóvenes, decidió envolverse más en el desarrollo del juego y dirigirlo, sintiendo que todavía era muy temprano para dejar el juego en la mano de los desarrolladores sin su ayuda. En una carta abierta a los fans de Agosto de 2009, Kojima dijo que Peace Walker sería una secuela "llena de características" que seguramente "requería de cientos de horas para completarlo". El juego incluiría muchas nuevas características únicas para la PSP y un nuevo modo de juego. En el Tokyo Game Show de 2009 que hubo durante Septiembre, una demo jugable del juego se puso en descarga para cualquiera que trajese una PSP al evento, que luego IGN pondría para descargar en su página web. También apareció un trailer de nueve minutos que introdujo los personajes destacados del juego junto con "Heavens Divide", el tema principal del juego. Se reveló que Ashley Wood estaría ilustrando las escenas de vídeo del juego, de forma similar que las escenas de Portable Ops. A principios de Diciembre, Famitsu publicó las fechas de lanzamiento de Peace Walker en Japón: 18 de Marzo de 2010, aunque el 29 de Enero de 2010, Konami de claró que la fecha se retrasaba y que iba a ser el 29 de Abril. El día 3 de Diciembre, Konami anunció la fecha de lanzamiento del juego en Europa: 28 de Mayo de 2010. El día siguiente, Konami anunció que el juego será lanzado en Norteamérica el 25 de Mayo de 2010 y que la demo en Inglés estaría disponible muy pronto. El día 17 de Diciembre Konami publicó la versión en Inglés de la demo para las PlayStation Stores de Europa y de Norteamérica. Esta demo contenía exactamente lo mismo que la versión Japonesa, con la adición de una nueva fase, que consistía en una infiltración en una base enemiga ubicada en una región montañosa. Kojima y Konami hablaron sobre nuevos detalles de Peace Walker en Gamernow. Uno de los grandes detalles revelados era sobre la Base Madre, la base de producción que los Militaires Sans Frontieres utilizarían en su misión para infiltrarse en Costa Rica. La Base Madre se puede utilizar dentro del juego como "una categoría para objetos y armas que se consigan en el juego". El jugador puede también expandir la Madre Base, y desbloquear nuevas características con tan solo reclutar soldados y/o personal. La Madre Base también puede ser empleada como una desarrolladora de armamento, donde nuevas armas y equipamiento pueden ser creados y/o mejorados. Otro de los grandes detalles revelados ha sido la identidad de algunas máquinas, dadas a conocer en varios materiales promocionales. Estas máquinas se conocen como "Armas IA". Konami reveló que las armas pueden hablar y hasta cantar en medio de la batalla utilizando tecnología VOCALOID, lo que implica que estas armas tienen muchísima inteligencia. Konami también dijo que las armas tendrán un rol muy profundo en el intrigado argumento del juego. Las tres IA's reveladas son: *'Pupa' - Tipo Hover. Puede parecer grande y pesado, pero puede coger grandes velocidades por carreteras empinadas, dándole una gran movilidad. Tiene cuatro armas en su parte trasera. Se asemeja bastante al Shagohod. *'Cocoon' - Tipo Tanque. Tiene varios cañones y armas gigantes. *'Chrysalis' - Tipo Helicóptero. Sus tres propulsores le dan una gran destreza, y lo cierto es que posee un gran poder. http://psp.nowgamer.com/news/2325/peace-walker-four-player-co-op-confirmed (inglés) Música La banda sonora de Peace Walker está compuesta por Nobuko Toda. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Original Soundtrack será lanzado en Japón el 17 de Marzo de 2010. El tema principal del juego, "Heavens Divide", es interpretada por Donna Burke, y también será lanzada en Japón el 17 de Marzo de 2010 junto con la canción "Koi no Yokushiryoku", así como varias otras versiones de ambas. Packs y ediciones limitadas thumb|right|El pack estándar, disponible en Japón. El 20 de Enero de 2009, las imágenes de Famitsu desvelaban que Peace Walker estaría disponible también junto con un pack de PSP en el momento de su lanzamiento en Japón. El día siguiente, Famitsu actualizó su página web con más inforación. El pack contiene una PSP de camuflaje, una cartuchera, un paño de limpieza, y una correa - además de una copia del juego, todo por ¥26,980. Un pack de Edición Limitada también está disponible en Japón, e incluye todo lo que viene con el pack estándar, y además un sostén para PSP, placas de identidad, y un librete, todo por ¥36,980. Solamente están disponibles 1,974 packs de Edición Limitada. Todavía no se sabe si habrá packs disponibles fuera de Japón. Véase también *Portal de Peace Walker Enlaces externos ;Trailers * E3 2009 Trailer * 2009 Games Convention Trailer * 2009 Tokyo Game Show Trailer ;Páginas oficiales * Kojima Productions 2009 Special Site * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Site ;Descargas * [http://psp.ign.com/articles/102/1027904p1.html TGS 2009 Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Demo Download] Referencias en:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Galería Archivo:Promo Peace Walker.jpg Archivo:Big Boss (Peace Walker).png Archivo:Metal_gear_solid_peace_walker_big_bosses.jpg Archivo:Paz Introduction.jpg Archivo:Mgspw-naked-snake-cg.jpg Archivo:mgspw-miller-cg.jpg Archivo:Mgspw-paz-cg.jpg Archivo:mgspw-galvez-cg.jpg Archivo:Peace Walker.JPG Archivo:JP PW LE bundle.jpg|Limited Edition bundle Archivo:JP PW LE dog tags.jpg|Dog tags that come with the Limited Edition bundle Archivo:Robot1.PNG Archivo:Robot2.PNG Peace Walker *